


All His Fault

by hansadlo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dreams and Nightmares, Lightsabers, Other, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stabbing, The Dark Side of the Force, Trauma, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansadlo/pseuds/hansadlo
Summary: It's been months since the death of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. His apprentice, now Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, is still dealing with his masters death. He experiences a nightmare that he's never had, a nightmare woven by dark forces and his undeniable feelings of regret and anguish.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 13





	All His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small excerpt of what will hopefully be a larger fic about Obi-Wan, Post-The Phantom Menace. Small mentions of stabbing and blood.

Blue eyes snap open, darkness greeting them. They dart back and forth as their owner’s chest rises and falls, faster with every breath. Scanning his surroundings, he sits up from his lying position, noticing the aching pain in his right leg and upper body. Instantly, he feels the heaviness of the room, sees the dark stone that made up the floors and walls. He’s been here before, wherever this place is. He’s felt the darkness here, the air so thick it was hard to breathe, like the place itself was trying to suffocate him. Standing up slowly, careful not to put too much weight on his right leg, he notices what lies in the center of the room. 

A large pit sits centered on the stone floor, seeming to be endlessly deep. It calls to him, whispering words he can barely understand, urging him to come closer. He feels the dark side, the evil that lies here, but he cannot stop himself from taking a step forward. Another. Another. He can understand the voices now, telling him they can give him all he’s ever wanted. It feels as if he’s heard the voices all his life, words whispered to him in his mind. Another step. Two more. He’s at the edge of the pit, the air wrapping around his limbs, slowly pulling him in. He leans forward when he feels a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down, blood pooling at his feet, staining his clothes. His blood. Before he can turn to see his attacker, he hears a voice, as familiar as his own. “It’s your fault.” Qui-Gon tells him, “You were never meant to be a Jedi.”

Pain envelopes Obi-Wan’s body, his mind. He feels as the object used to stab him his pulled from his abdomen, hears his own blood splatter on the floor. An unseen force pushes him, losing his footing, falling into the endless darkness. He feels the pain engulf his body, hears his dead master’s words over and over again. He screams into the darkness, begs for the pain to stop.

The young Jedi jolts awake, his eyes wide with fear and panic, sweat beading down his forehead. He scans the room, his own room, feels the cool sheets of his bed and notices his hands, knuckles white from gripping the sheets. It was a dream. A nightmare. It felt so real, so vivid. Like he was actually there. He’d had nightmares before, but never like this. Never ones that caused him to wake up screaming. He hears Qui-Gon’s words again, tears beginning to fall down his face. They were true, it was his fault. All his fault.


End file.
